


Senses

by HansonPhreek



Series: Gift Ficlets [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco loves a lot about Hermione. But he hates just as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written for a friend’s birthday. She asked for love/hate and gave me the prompt “shampoo”. I know this isn’t really love/hate, but it’s what the muse came to me with.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Draco loved the smell of Hermione’s shampoo. It had a slightly sweet fruity smell that always reminded him of his favorite candy. Draco hated that he loved that smell. He hated that he liked something so cliché.

Draco loved the way Hermione spoke, whether she was trying to teach the weasel something or just simply greeting a friend. It was always sweet and firm, just what he’d come to expect from her. Draco hated that he loved that sound. He hated that a simple hello from her made his knees weak.

Draco loved the way Hermione’s hair felt when he ran his hand through it. It was always silky smooth and flowed like water when she moved. Draco hated that he loved the way it felt. He hated that she seemed to taunt him when she brushed her hair out of her face.

Draco loved the sight of Hermione reading. She always concentrated so intently, it was almost as if nothing else in the world mattered. Draco hated that he loved that sight. He hated it when he caught himself staring.

Draco loved how Hermione tasted when they kissed. It was reminiscent of chocolate and strawberries, though he never knew why. Draco hated that he loved that taste. He hated that when they spent a day apart he craved her kisses.


End file.
